An Unbelieveable Fairytale
by Maaya Samato
Summary: They say life is precious. They say it's worth living. But through my eyes, Life is a road we were all forced to take. Love is but a fairytale. And Life is but a dream. So, tell me, what's the point of life? SxS
1. Prologue: A Fairytale

_**Disclaimer:**_ CCS belongs to CLAMP.

**_Prologue:  
_**

They say life is precious. They say it's worth living. And they say that we are all here for a purpose.

Yet, through my eyes, I see none of that.

I don't believe in fate, or destiny. I don't believe someone in their right mind would be so committed as to planning our lives out for us. Why would anyone _want_ to do that?

We eat, we sleep, we die.

Through my eyes, life is dull, grey and a waste of time. Do you realize how much of our lives we spend waiting? Waiting to for the bus, waiting for friends, waiting to get paid, waiting in-line for groceries, waiting for true love. The list goes on...

Yet in the end, all was for nothing. Because in the end, you are no longer breathing.

Life is a road we were all forced to take. Yet it is nothing but a dream. So, tell me, what's the point of life?

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a suicidal bitch. Life is fascinating, it really is. However, I'm just a cloud, drifting endlessly to where ever the wind carries me.

My life is without a purpose because _love_ does not exist in my world.

**Love**_— To have a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude towards someone._

Love exists only in fairytales. And let me tell you, as a kid, fairytales were nothing but a lie to me.

You see, _my_ definition of **love** is— _blind, and foolish which causes tears, heart break, hatred, and pain._

I've never loved, been in love or been loved for that matter.

Where are my parents, you ask? _Who_ cares? Surely, I don't care. They could go to hell for all I care!

Ohh... You mean my _real_ parents? They're in heaven. Or at least, I think so. Or that's what I've been told. They died when I was real young.

The parents I've got now? Psh, I hardly think of them as parents. They've neglected me. Not that I care anyway. I was a child who grew up with no love or affection. I was used to being ignored and nonexistent.

My sister, Kyoko, on the other hand—no, she's not my real sister—was showered with everything a kid could possibly want. She was born the star of the family. She had the looks, the wealth, the popularity.

I hate to admit it, but deep down, I was jealous of her. Jealous of everything she had.

But I'll tell you one thing I'm not jealous of, her personality. She's a spoiled, snobby, selfish brat. I hate her to death.

Life is an everyday routine I have to go through. It isn't all that exciting, but I can't just lie in bed all day, as much as I wish to. I have to go out there, waste my life working and waiting for a damn pay cheque. I don't want to disappoint my parents. As pointless as it seems, they did bring me life. And I know if I were a mother—which I'll never be—I would want my child to live in happiness. Technically, I'm not happy. But, I am grateful for being alive. Because from what I've heard, labour is pain in the ass. And my mom must have gone to hell and back, trying to push me out of there.

So the least I could do is actually **live** life. If not happily, then for her.

And so my tale begins...

...The life of Kinomoto Sakura; An unbelieveable fairytale.

* * *

_Ahhh, it's short, I know. But it is indeed the prologue... I'm not sure how this story will turn out. I had this urge to write a gang fic, and so, this may be it. But I don't want to get anyones' hopes high... so just review and let me know what you think:) _  



	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

_**Disclaimer:**_ CCS belongs to CLAMP.

**_Chapter 1: And so it begins..._**

Beep. Beep. Beep... **Crash**!...

What you just heard was my alarm clock colliding into the wall. Yeah, I guess you could say I'm pretty violent. And at least 7 alarm clocks are broken each week. But its the same routine every morning. That stupid thing rings, I reach out, grab it, and throw it against the wall. Then I lie in bed for at least 15 minutes before—

"Get your ass up!" ...before I hear Kyoko's annoying voice. And just to piss her off, I continue to ignore her until she stomps into my room, demanding for me to get up. It's the funniest thing ever. She gets more wrinkles on her pretty face everyday. She just doesn't learn.

A furious knock was heard, before Kyoko entered my room. And boy did she look awful. "_Onee-san_," She spat out, emphasizing the words 'Onee-san.' "I'm gonna be late and I've gotta drive you... So do me a damn favour... AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF—"

"Why don't you shut your trap and leave without me, huh? Is it that hard? Who said you had to drive your pathetic sister around? I can walk, you know. God gave me legs for a reason. God also gave you a brain for a reason. Use it, Kyoko." She bit her lip refraining herself from blowing up. She knew I was right. I was always right. But I wasn't gonna end it there. I had more to say. "By the way, since when did you care, huh? Last time I checked, no one gave a damn about me. What's with the sudden change? Are you trying to be a better person? Because you know what? Deep down, you're still a rotten, spoiled, ungrateful brat. You're wasting your time. So do me a favour and hurry your ass before you're late for work, okay?" The look on her face was priceless. I held in a satisfying laugh.

It felt good to get that out of my system.

* * *

I wish I could say being a waitress, at the most popular restaurant in town, was exciting. But frankly, it was nothing but a chore to me. Being a waitress was nothing but a pain in the ass. 

I take orders. I serve food. I clean up. What am I-A slave?

And you know what? They make me wear this-this uniform! I look absolutely ridiculous!

A white blouse. A red tie. A red skirt, ending about 2-3 inches above my knees. And can you believe this? Heels! Red heels! I can barely walk in them, but you know what? They don't care! What bastards!

I mean, I understand that people dress up when coming to a restaurant, but is this really necessary?

"Kinomoto! Do you want to be fired? Get to work!" I rolled my eyes and made my way to the closest table. It was a table set for 3, but only 2 of the 3 guests were present. I stared blankly at the couple. They were engaged in a deep conversation. I stood there, hoping to get their attention in every way possible. I cleared my throat. I coughed. I tapped my foot impatiently. But all was in vain. I was dumbfounded. They kept talking, as if my presence wasn't there.

I felt someone's gaze on me as I turned around. There was my boss, glaring at me, clearly stating '_quit fooling around and do your job, or else.._.' I had no choice but the break into the couple's conversation.

Once again hoping to get their attention, I tapped my pen loudly on their table. That seemed to have snapped them both back to reality. The black haired girl shot me a death glare which I gladly returned.

"Could I take your order?" I spat. But as soon as those words left my lips, the atmosphere became tense, and I swore that all warmth left the room.

"No, you can't. But you know what you can do? Learn some damn manners. Can't you see that we were conversing?" The girl replied in a harsh tone.

I scoffed at her. "Yes, I could see that. But as my job as a waitress, I'm supposed to take your orders. And frankly, there are many more customers I have to serve. You just happened to be lucky number one." I knew I was in deep shit for talking back to a customer, but I didn't care. She was getting onto my last nerve.

"Oh, aren't we honoured? But we're not ready to order so why don't you take your pretty face somewhere else, bitch." And that was the last straw. I didn't care if we started a scene. Hell, I could careless if I was fired.

"Meiling." A voice warned. It was only then I took a notice of her boyfriend. Damn her boyfriend was hot. He was at least a head taller than me, with piercing amber eyes and messy chestnut hair.

"No, Syaoran. This bitch needs to be taught a lesson." Knocking her chair over, she got up and through me a punch which I easily dodged.

I was deciding whether or not I should fight back.

**Rule No. 1: Do not talk back to customers.  
Rule No. 2: Do not cause a scene.  
Rule No. 3: _Never _hurt a customer.**

Well, I broke two out of three of the rules. Might as well break 'em all.

Despite wearing a skirt, I sent a kick flying her way. I smirked seeing Meiling barely dodge it. This girl was not all that good. I could beat her easily.

But before I could take another swing, I felt someone pull me back from behind. I glanced back at the table and realized that her boyfriend was gone. Damn, 2 on 1 is not fair.

"Meiling, get a grip. We came here to eat. Not start a fight." I could feel Syaoran's breathe against my neck as he spoke. It was a weird yet pleasurable sensation. I allowed myself to relax against his warm body but I froze, feeling a gun. Shit. Who were these people?

Meiling stomped away, muttering curses as she headed for the restroom.

As soon as she disappeared, Syaoran looked me dead in the eyes. "Don't think that I'll let you off easy. Meiling could very well beat you into a bloodly pulp." He leaned closer to my ear as he whispered, "I just didn't want to ruin your pretty face in public."

I was dumbfounded when Syaoran placed a kiss on my cheek. He winked at me, sending me a smile.

The nerve of this guy. I admit I am scared, but the way this guy spoke pissed me off. Not only was he threatening me, he was also insulting me! I didn't think twice about the consequences. I didn't care. I smiled back innocently as I kneed him in the shin. I could hear him groan in pain.

And with a smile, I left the restaurant not caring that I no longer had a job.

Boy, was I gonna be in deep shit.


End file.
